


Group Effort

by karlsaintclaire



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Dom Mingyu, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Idol AU, Jihoonie got stretched out, M/M, Multi, Peeping, Silent Wonwoo, Smut, build up before fucking, dominant Seungcheol, needy jihoon, verbal, who knew they were all hung?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlsaintclaire/pseuds/karlsaintclaire
Summary: The dark, lewd and twisted imaginings of events revolving a pair of couples, a naughty mind, mischievous intentions, a giving boyfriend, a group willing to experiment, a free night out, and one poor innocent bystander who just left his wallet at home.





	1. Part 1 -  A Most Dangerous Duality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first foray into writing at this website. Hehehe hope it goes well. 
> 
> This work has been posted in AsianFanFics under the same username and title and I'm just importing it here to get a feel on how this website works. So again chill out, I'm not stealing this, I'm just cross-posting it.

_“Aww shoot!” Vernon cursed under his breath after he felt around his pockets and found that his wallet wasn’t there. He was already halfway from their apartment to the street-food place he intended to visit and had no choice but to turn around and walk back home before he could sink his teeth into something slathered in cheese and totally against his prescribed diet._

_Hands dug into his pockets, face concealed by a black mask and ballcap, the young man enjoyed the crisp night air as he leisurely strolled through the pedestrian-filled streets of the city. With his headphones on, blasting loud music he takes his time in walking home._

_Making it back to their dorm he punches in the code and swings their front door open. The apartment was dark and void of movement as the other members of Seventeen are out for the night. And as far as Vernon knew, he was the only one inside._

_He didn’t bother removing his headphones as he walked down the hall into his room. Retrieving the said wallet and stuffing it in his pocket. He was about to walk back out when he notices that one of the rooms had its lights on._

_It was Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s shared room._

_Remembering the scolding they got from their manager from the extremely high electrical bill, the young man opted to do the boys a solid and turn the light off._

_He turned the knob distractedly, with one hand on his phone about to change the song that just started playing._

_He was expecting to see the room, vacant, forgotten lit and void of any activity. If only he turned the music off, he would’ve expected otherwise and wouldn’t be so surprised that he’d drop his phone in shock. _

…

It’s a rare moment when Seungcheol and Jihoon had a moment to themselves. More so in their dance studio at the Pledis building.

The calm silence of the mirror-clad room was mixed with the soft R&B songs playing with the occasional cellphone screen tap and sent DM notification popping.

Their daily practice had just ended with everyone immediately filling out of the room, scattering either to the showers, to the nearby convenience store, some heading directly home.

Everyone save the two, who had opted to just change out of their rehearsal clothes, put on fresh ones and were now just chilling inside the studio.

Jihoon had his wide-rimmed glasses on, scrolling through his phone with his head resting on Seungcheol’s lap. The other had his back against the mirrored wall, one hand on his own phone with the other running through Jihoon's black hair. 

"You ever gonna follow me on Instagram?" Seungcheol asks when he sees Jihoon scrolling through his feed. 

"Nope." Jihoon nonchalantly said, popping the last 'p' for emphasis.

"You ever gonna follow anyone on IG?" Seungcheol presses, lightly scrapping his fingers against Jihoon's scalp just how he knew the younger liked it.

The same response came out of Jihoon.

"Whhhyyy?" Seungcheol whined. But much to his dismay all he got was the usually shoulder shrug from Jihoon with a dismissive “dunno” as a response.

The older let out a sigh, as he did over the dozen or so times before he attempted to get his boyfriend of a couple of years to follow him on the app. He expected as much and was about to drop the topic when suddenly Jihoon spoke up;

"...actually, you know what. I might follow Mingyu." He said as he went through the said member’s Instagram account. 

"Gee thanks babe," Seungcheol scoffed.

"Yeah...I mean he's got some good pics here." Jihoon continued scrolling down the profile and stumbling across a string of selfies and pictures Mingyu recently posted.

"I have good pics too you know!" Seungcheol defended, opening his own profile and showing Jihoon the latest photo he uploaded a couple of days prior. "Look at that it’s got like three hundred ninety thousand likes!"

"Yeah but didn't Mingyu take that picture for you?" Jihoon rebutted teasingly, getting enjoyment from irking his boyfriend. "And like the last one Mingyu posted got like four hundred thousand twenty-two."

"Plus he's got like three million followers..." Jihoon continues, looking up and seeing Seungcheol roll his eyes and poke his inner cheeks with his tongue in slight ire.

"He started early!" Seungcheol condescendingly countered. "I only started last March and I'm already at like almost a million!" 

"Hmm...tell you what, if you get to three million by the end of the year, I'll follow you." Jihoon proposed, getting Seungcheol to immediately perk up in his seat.

"Really?" Seungcheol asked, visibly excited.

"Nah." Jihoon replied, following by him howling and squirming in laughter. He went on laughing for a few good moments.

"You done yet?" Seungcheol barked out with a pout on his lips as Jihoon's laughter started to die down to coughing chuckles.

After a few good chuckles and a couple of giggles, Jihoon’s mirth finally settled. When Jihoon saw that Seungcheol had his arms crossed against his chest and had a pout that made him look like a kicked puppy he sat up and cooed at this adorable display.

“Aww Cheollie I’m just teasing.” Jihoon said, petting his head before giving his cheeks a quick peck. “I’ll tell you what, if it makes you feel any better I won’t follow anyone. Sounds good?”

“Not really…” Seungcheol mumbled, but with longer, wetter kiss from Jihoon to the corner of his lips, his arms started to loosen and the pout started to go away.

“Well it’s the best you’re gonna get” Jihoon said, sliding down and resting his head back down on the other’s plump thighs. “So take it or leave it.”

With a defeated groan Seungcheol resigns and bends down to kiss his Jihoon on the forehead and accept defeat. This was much to Jihoon’s delight as he giggles when Seungcheol blows raspberries against neck and started to tickle him.

Seungcheol stopped after a few minute of his own enjoyment and the two settled back down to the comfortable silence they were in. But was once against interrupted when Seungcheol looks back down and sees that this time, Jihoon was on twitter looking through Mingyu’s fan-taken photos.

“Seriously babe? Still on him?” Seungcheol groans. “Are you seriously stalking one of our group-mates?”

“What? I can’t help it!” Jihoon defends, sitting up and plopping beside the other, showing him the photos he was going through. “I mean you gotta admit it though Cheollie, Mingyu is really looking damn fine.”

Much as he would like to say differently, when looking at Mingyu’s most recent picture, he couldn’t help but agree to Jihoon’s statement. Scrolling through a bunch of his photos Suengcheol couldn’t help but admit that the younger member has been getting a whole lot of attention lately for his looks, especially since he started bulking up.

“I think I should start getting jealous at this point.” Seungcheol said as they went through the third Mingyu-centric fan-account on Twitter.

This was a gag he often did with Jihoon. He was secured enough with Jihoon that he could often tease him about other idols that he knew Jihoon found attractive and not feel threatened in their relationship.

He snakes his hand around Jihoon’s waist and tugs him closer, a playful gesture he did before teasingly whispering in Jihoon’s ear; “If I knew any better, I’d wager my Jihoonie want’s to play with someone else aside from me…”

This was usually the part where Jihoon would push Seungcheol away, call him a perv, hit him in the shoulder and be done with the whole notion.

But when Jihoon didn’t flinch away, didn’t overrated dismiss the idea outright as he did all the other times before, it dawned on Seungcheol that he might have stumbled into something interesting.

“Whoa…I think my Jihoonie does…” he finishes, a hint of surprise in his voice. When again he didn’t gain a reaction from Jihoon he went on; “I’m right aren’t I Jihoonie?”

“Well…uhm…” Jihoon was openly honest to Seungcheol about everything. And now he was twiddling his thumbs, trying not to meet Seungcheol’s penetrative gaze as he blushed profusely. “—it’s not like I wouldn’t want you there with and—”

“—oh? So I’ll be there too?” Seungcheol asked. “So it’s gonna be a threeway huh?”

That got an explosive reaction of dismissal, followed by denial, and outright incoherent babbling from the flustered Jihoon.

“I-I-I—I mean that—well not three but—fuck…w—we gotta consider that he—he’s got a this thing with Wonwoo too and—”

“—Oh! So its not just a threeway, more like a foursome?” Seungcheol interrupted with surprise painting in his face, a look that quickly turned into a sly smile. “Damn baby, I didn’t expect you would be into that kind of stuff.”

Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t. He’s always had a curious itch to feel how another person’s touch aside from Seungcheol’s felt like. He is loyal, no question about that. Never in his wildest dreams would be do anything that would even remotely scratch his relationship with Seungcheol. He was his first love, his first boyfriend and his first lover, Jihoon wouldn’t dare compromise what he has with Seungcheol.

But He would be lying is he said that he’d never fantasized even for a split second what Mingyu’s, or even Wonwoo’s hands, mouths and tongue would feel like against his flesh. He would be lying if he said he’d never pictured him, flanked by the two in precarious positions with Seungcheol right across, watching him with lust laden eyes being consumed by the other two.

Don’t get him wrong though, his boyfriend had more than enough vigor to satiate his all his desires and then some, that’s when Seungcheol wasn’t the culprit of initiation. And his ‘equipment’ and ‘abilities’ are both more than capable to extinguish any lustful wants Jihoon may have burning, when fantasizing about said equipment and abilities wasn’t the actual cause of such wants that is.

But you can’t blame the lithe and pale bodied composer. Behind the adorable, sometimes scary and threatening side Jihoon had, there are flashes, glances into something deeper, more carnal state that he’d only shown to the just as hungry, and just as wanton side of Seungcheol; a naughty, often devilish and sometimes perverted duality the couple shared between them that seldom showed itself, but when it did; consumed them whole with unparallel passion. 

So after collecting his thoughts, holding back his stammering words. He swallowed down before looking up at Seungcheol dead serious and spoke;

“—what I mean is…” Jihoon takes a deep breath, steadying himself before continuing to an alluring proposition; “…I’m only up for it, if you are too.” 

A dark, risky smirk plays on Seungcheol’s lips. He places a soft, yet meaningful and intent-laden kiss on Jihoon’s lips; a clear answer to the other’s suggestion.

“I can’t make any promises baby but…” Seungcheol’s tone was low and filled with dark optimism “Let’s see if they’re up for it.”


	2. Part 2 - An Absolutely Indecent Proposition

There is something about gyms that always gets the blood pumping. Be it the constant deep bass of the speakers blasting out the latest up-beat music that charges the space with an active energy. Or be it the feel of it; thick barrels, crass metal rails, hard iron poles and hearty steel that just gives off that fist clenching feel that makes you want to lift one up and get going. Or maybe it could be the smell; a heady mixture of metal, sweat and musk that hangs thick in the air that stirs hormones in the body in anticipation of a muscle-soreness inducing workout.

It’s an overall experience for Jihoon. It’s that loud clang of the ingots of weights that slam down, metal against metal in the cable and pully or at the heavy bump of barbells against padded floors. It’s the thud of his boxing glove against the sturdy punching bag; the sands crunching against the pressure and the hint of a blowback that travels from his fist up to his shoulder. It’s the tonic like smell of everything around him that immediately goes to his head and fuels his movements.

But most importantly, Jihoon’s blood gets pumped wild every time he glances over to where Seungcheol is grunting with his arms bulging angrily red as he finished the reps of his 220 pounds deadlifts. Clad in his usual tank-top, ballcap and sweats all in black, Seungcheol looks, in Jihoon’s thoughts; _fucking delicious. _

Can you blame him though? Fiercely flexed abdomen, hardened pecs with his shirt clinging to it with sweat, fully pumped biceps and triceps all flushed and glistening, not to mention his well-stretched Calves with a bitable ass to boot; Seungcheol was sex-on-a-stick and Jihoon is very much distracted enough to ogle at his own boyfriend.

And if it were possible to make the sight any more enticing, the fact that Mingyu was working out right beside him Seungcheol is literally icing-on-the-cake.

Having just set down a set of barbells, Mingyu was sitting on a bench, his white shirt dangerously drenched with sweat and sticking to his tanned skin, giving Jihoon a delectable outline of the younger’s well defined features. Jihoon knows he’s been staring for far too long, even when Mingyu caught his eye he didn’t flinch.

“Ey, looks like someone’s watching you.” Mingyu tatted to Seungcheol who was stretching out his stiffening arms after his tiring set. Seungcheol followed Mingyu’s eyes and saw a clearly distracted Jihoon watching them as he tried to continue his own workout. Seungcheol gave his boyfriend a playful wink, finally snapping him out of his reverie. Jihoon flustered tried to return to his own exercise but gave up after a few meager attempts.

Seungcheol smiled, knowing very well that Jihoon indeed _was _watching him workout (a turn-on he discovered when Jihoon had out-of-nowhere one day yanked him into the empty locker rooms of the gym after a workout) and watch Mingyu as well.

“Ha-ha, looks like you got Jihoonie-hyung hooked on your buffed-out bod hyung!” Mingyu teased as he tossed a white towel over.

“Hey! I got him hooked way before I started working out you know!” Seungcheol boats. “I got some muscles that are naturally big if you know what I mean~”

“Ugh, gross hyung! I don’t need that much detail into your deal!” Mingyu fake gags, laughing after.

Seungcheol tosses the sweat-drenched towel right at Mingyu’s face in response, laughing as he walked off to the cardio-machines. Mingyu followed, both climbing up to a treadmill for their fifteen minute cool-down before ending their session.

Both with slight incline and upper speed the two ran for a good few minutes before Mingyu’s phone buzzed with a message. He picked it up and responded, putting the device back on its slot on the machine quickly.

“Who was that?” Seungcheol asked, yanking off one of his earbuds as he spoke.

“Just Wonwoo…asking where I was.” Mingyu huffed in response, jogging as he did.

“Oh yeah?” With their speed starting to slow down Seungcheol continued with his questions; “Can’t go two minutes without seeing his GyuGyu eh?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes at him. “Give that a rest hyung! That was one time! Won just had too much to drink that night! That’s why he was extra clingy and called me GyuGyu!”

“Sure he was~” Seungcheol mocked in agreement. “And you two just so happen to go missing for half an hour after that is just pure coincidence right?”

A slight blush started to dust Mingyu’s cheeks as fond memory clearly invaded his mind. “W—whatever hyung!”

Seungcheol laughed, having to slow down his jog to a brisk walk in fear of falling off the machine.

“Yeah—say, how are things going on between you two? Got some things you wanna share to your leader hmmm?”

“P—pffft…n—nothing’s going on!” Mingyu stumbled in an obvious faux dismissal. He stumbled both in words and in his step, forcing him to follow the other’s lead and slow his machine down.

“Lol ‘Gyu, don’t give me that horseshit.” Seungcheol tutted. “You think I don’t notice all those lingering glances, and skin ship you two been trying to hide all these years? We’re on the same subunit together dummy! Heck even Vernon knows you two been bumpin’ uglies! More obvious than me and my Jihoon even out in fan-meets!”

“As if hyung! You two are a shit-load more obvious than me and—” Mingyu started off with a teasing tone, only to swallow it all down once he realize what had just come out of his mouth.

Though his attempts at secrecy was sadly in vain. It was visible to the fans, that Mingyu and Wonwoo have an awfully, incredibly, and _obviously _ had a very close affinity to each other. And for those who are even closer to them, the mutual adoration that borders on almost poetic romantic relationship was already painfully palpable. 

“Heyyo! Gotcha!” Seungcheol hollered loudly, much to Mingyu’s horror who immediately tried to hush him down. “Alright, alright…I’ll chill.”

“So and Wonwoo huh?” the leader continued as their machines timed out, beeping as the belt rolled slowly to a stop. “How’s it going so far?”

They got off the machine, toweling off before heading to get something to drink by the water dispenser.

“…good, been going good.” Mingyu shyly said, unable to hide the smile tugging on his lips as he filled his bottle up.

“Good? Just good? Come on give your hyung something here!” Seungcheol requests, grabbing hold of Mingyu’s shoulder and excitedly shaking it.

“Gah! What do you want?” Mingyu groaned to which Seungcheol nudged him to give him more substantial details. “I mean…we’re good. We’re uh—going out, we talk a lot, work well together, sometimes we hold hands and cuddle; all that cheesy shit and stuff…”

“…and like—uhh—I know that I really like him…and that he—uhh, likes be back—so yeah…”

“That’s so cute!” Seungcheol squealed almost girlishly, “You two kissed yet? Hmm?”

“Mind your own business hyung!” Mingyu barked defensively, now with an embarrassed, almost ‘caught-in-the-act’ expression dawning in his face.

“Ha! What am I saying, of course you two have!” Seungcheol clowns as the two went into the locker rooms where they unabashedly stripped down and walked into a shower to get washed up. “Pretty sure I’ve almost caught you two making out once or twice in the company and in the dorms too…am I right?”

When they finished showering, drying off and still Mingyu didn’t respond;

“Oh shit, maybe I interrupted you two getting a bit more…” Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows to finish his point. “…a bit more, physical.”

The self-conscious, guilt-ridden look on Mingyu’s face was answer enough for the older who bursts into a fit of both laughter and proud smiles, patting Mingyu in the back like a father congratulating his son on his first fishing catch.

“My boy!” Seungcheol beams. “My boy finally turning into a man!”

“Stop it hyung! You’re embarrassing!” Mingyu cries, though honestly feeling good that he’s finally able to openly share this with someone he knew understands.

“Just keep it on the downlow though, nothing too obvious.” Seungcheol advises him as the duo gets dressed and dries their hair. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with what you’re doing now so it’s cool, just keep the other stuff real down-low, okay?”

Mingyu sees hears the genuine tone of Seungcheol’s tone and when he looks up he sees a brotherly smile on Seungcheol’s face. He couldn’t help but smile back and nod understandingly.

“Alrighty!” Seungcheol clasps his had as they finished getting dressed and packing their bags.

“Let’s go! Hyung’s gonna treat you to a protein shakes today! Proud that my Gyu-Gyu’s found someone” the older boasts, slinging his arm around the younger’s neck. “Gonna need proteins if you’re gonna be breeding like rabbits with Wonwoo.”

“Yuck! You’re such a perv hyung!” Mingyu tries to shove him off but Seungcheol’s lock only tightens around his neck.

“Aww don’t say that Gyu, I’m only telling you what’s gonna surely happen.” Seungcheol explains, half dragging the younger out of the lockers. “Besides, as long as you two are safe and loyal, experimenting is gonna do you two well.”

Mingyu scoffed with smile as the entangled pair walked out of the gym, waving to their trainer goodbye before they did. “Yeah? That’s that you and Jihoon-hyung do then eh?”

Seungcheol threw him a naughty smile; “You know we do. Jihoonie’s got needs that I’m happily there to keep giving. I mean when Jihoonie wants I just whip my—”

“Hyuuung~ too much information!” Mingyu whined. “Ugh I don’t need that image in my head!”

“Whatever, you know you and Wonwoo to that too!” Seungcheol waved off with laugh shared by the both of them. “And I’m pretty sure experimenting’s gonna be your new favorite couple’s activity soon.”

Mingyu laughed, though a laugh that had weight at the back of it. A laugh that both conveyed a reaction to what humorous thing was told. But at the same time, at the back of it had a hint of interest, a tone of consideration to it as well.

“Maybe…” Mingyu mussed as he finished his laugh while they walked up to the juice-bar. “…maybe so.”

“And if you two maybe want to experiment…” Seungcheol trailed upwards, getting a curious brow raise from Mingyu. “Your hyungs will be more than happy to help…”

A proposition; clearly Mingyu heard Seungcheol present him a proposition. A most indecent proposition that Mingyu should quickly dismiss as nothing but more of his hyung’s teasing.

But the mirth of those words were clear faux, hiding a weighty seriousness to them that Mingyu couldn’t help but consider.


	3. Part 3 - Intense Gazes, Dirty Mirrors and Sweaty Spaces.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…he said what?” Wonwoo shot up from where he was lying down on Mingyu’s shoulder when he heard what the other just said. He looked at the other with a hint of disbelief. “Seungcheol-hyung said that?”

Mingyu responded with a neutral look, serious and at the same time almost nonchalant. “Yeah, he did.”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu for a while, trying to let what the younger had just said sink. He weighted his words carefully as he studied the look that Mingyu was giving him.

“Was he serious?”

“He said he was…” Mingyu replied, not breaking eye-contact with Wonwoo who was still showing surprise.

The two were inside Mingyu and Jihoon’s shared bedroom. Lying on Mingyu’s elevated bed the two were watching videos on Mingyu’s tablet and having random conversation when it drifted off to topics more risqué.

That was when Mingyu opened up his conversation with Seungcheol at the juice bar a day earlier. He went on how Seungcheol had prepositioned the couple to a certain kind of group activity, an activity that will of course involve Jihoon as well. Mingyu neither immediately accepted, but also didn’t flat-out refuse as his interest was very much piqued.

“What did you say when he asked?” Wonwoo asked, trying to gauge the younger’s interest in the proposal.

“I said I’d ask you first…” Mingyu mumbled a response. “Said I’d ask how you’d feel about it.”

Wonwoo hummed in understanding before letting another stretch of tensed silence settle between them. But this time, it was Mingyu who broke the silence by asking his own question.

“So…what do you think?”

This took Wonwoo slightly aback. Honestly his brain hasn’t even finished processing the fact that their leader would ever preposition them like that. He’d know the leader for a really long time, since they were trainees and such an idea had never even crossed Wonwoo’s wildest imagination. He’d always seen Seungcheol as a brotherly figure from the get-go. Even when he started to accept the fact that he was more into guys than he was into girls, not once did a dirty thought of him and Seungcheol ever cross his mind. The same couldn’t be said for his thoughts on Mingyu, but that’s just him being a hormonal teenager getting to grips with the fact that he had feelings for his best-friend.

And now, with Seungcheol presenting such an idea, and adding the fact that it would be with his own boyfriend was something completely surprising to Wonwoo. He knew enough that the couple have been together for a long time, and that they were obviously strong in their relationship. But to add in himself and Mingyu to that variable was something he didn’t thought possible.

Then there was his own relationship with Mingyu.

They’ve only been together for a few months, seeing as he only grew the courage to formally ask Mingyu out at the start of the year. This was after a Christmas season filled with doubt and anxiety thinking whether or not how Mingyu was treating him might be just him misreading brotherly affection. Thankfully when Wonwoo asked Mingyu to go out with him during a day when they had nothing scheduled, he mustered up the courage to actually tell Mingyu how he really felt. Thankfully Mingyu didn’t even take a second before he pulls Wonwoo close and slots their lips together.

They’re still very shy around each other, as if the years of their friendship before hand was nothing and that they were starting to re-acclimate to each other. Though their foundation of a friendship helps a lot, removing those awkward moments and hesitations they could feel when they’re around each other.

The odd mixture of their old familiarity and their new-found shyness made their first time being intimate together all the more better. The shyness they experienced when their usual make-outs got heavier. The shyness Wonwoo showed when Mingyu lifted his shirt for him, leaving Wonwoo half-naked and his torso exposed for Mingyu to touch. The shyness that Mingyu experienced when he couldn’t help but moan loudly as Wonwoo kissed his neck. The mutual shyness they felt when it dawned on them that they’d fully undressed each other, both fully exposed.

But then the familiarity kicked in, emboldening their actions. Mingyu no longer felt shy when his fingers pinched the other’s pert nubs, eliciting a lustful groan from Wonwoo. Himself bold enough to crawl on top of Mingyu, moving up sultrily on all fours as he purposefully ground their exposed erections together for both his pleasure and the youngers.

Their shyness came back when their labored breathings finally evened after they both climaxed with Mingyu still buried up to his hilt in Wonwoo and he scrambled to pull out and dote over his now claimed boyfriend.

All of these thoughts, ideas and memories played inside Wonwoo’s head in a fraction of a second, using each to help him weigh his options.

“I…I’m not sure.” Wonwoo breathes out unsteadily. “What do you think?”

“If I’m being honest here Won…” Mingyu was showing hesitation to Wonwoo question. “…I’m not too against it…”

…

It was rehearsal day and all the boys were in the studio and the room was feeling stiflingly hot. Even with the air-conditioning cranked up high the room was still very warm, chuck that off to thirteen young men dancing for hours on end.

All thirteen of them had shirts drenched in sweat. Exposed arms from sleeveless shirts and exposed legs from shorts were practically glistening with sweat as their labored breathings resounded along with their feet against the grey concrete floor and the blast of the music they were following.

Performing in front of the mirror everyone’s gazes were fixed on themselves as they ran the choreography over and over until they’re movements were all synchronized with each other’s. They used the mirror to check for spacing, their movements, even their own facial expressions to build a cohesive and powerful performance. 

Well, at least that’s what everyone was supposed to be doing, except four people had their eyes elsewhere.

First we have the leader; Choi Seungcheol who’s eyes always fell automatically to his Jihoon.

Somewhere during their practice Seungcheol’s eyes fixated on Jihoon’s reflection, his body on autopilot as he moved around to the song. He always found Jihoon’s movements while dancing absolutely mesmerizing, and with all lustful intentions aside, he genuinely enjoys watching Jihoon dance and at times just blatantly stares, sometimes catching Jihoon’s eyes with his own and giving the younger a teasing wink.

But then through the mirror, he noticed that his Jihoon was shared amongst a few other constant pair of eyes. When those said eyes met his own, a smirk couldn’t help but form in his lips.

Next, the wandering eyes of Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu’s eyes had always been observant during practices. He likes looking around, tracing the other’s routines, seeing other people’s progress and even copying their movements to better his own.

But today his eyes traces other things. First he can’t help but stare at Wonwoo. He’d done this a thousand times over, both as a practice method and just because he wanted to stare at Wonwoo. He can easily appreciate how slender yet firm Wonwoo looks; with his practice clothes hanging off his slender frame. Then he turns to the concentration and performance of Wonwoo’s face. Wowed at the conviction of his expression and how powerful his expressions can be.

He throws his gaze around the room more, first looking to Hoshi for his little extra movements in the performance copy.

His eyes then settle on Jihoon and immediately the memory of Seungcheol’s proposal immediately surfaced.

_“…I dunno man, just that me and my Jihoonie are, uh…up to try new things I guess?” _he recalls the leader’s tone as they spoke.

_“Was this your idea hyung?” _Mingyu asked as he sipped on his protein shake tentatively, intently listening and watching Seungcheol’s every move.

An almost embarrassed smile cracks as he admits that this idea actually came from Jihoon, and that he was now getting really into the whole idea.

_“I think it’ll be fun…” _Seungcheol said with a dark glint in his eyes. _“I mean…watching my Jihoonie, sharing my Jihoonie with other people, then joining in too, it sounds like an awesome thing…” _

That struck Mingyu. Although he knew that the composer had a slightly darker, more hidden side to him, he never expected that such a subdued and almost standoffish person could be brewing such ideas in their heads.

And now as he was looking at Jihoon, with him performing gracefully and fluidly, Mingyu can’t help but cast Jihoon in a new light.

Now whenever he saw the other move smoothly, he now sees it as a sensual. Every thrust of his hip was before a mere dance move, but now could be seen as an invitation of what can be.

In their performance there were a lot of parts where Mingyu would be extremely close next to Jihoon, where he would touch him right above the knee; a part that normally wouldn’t cause him any strain. But that was before he had such a proposition planted in his head.

Now with Jihoon drenched in sweat, his now toned arms sticking against his own, their skins close in contact, Mingyu couldn’t help but let his mind wander off to naughtier territories. He’d try to shake those thoughts off but somehow, every time eyes stuck to Jihoon, those thoughts came back up.

That sight wasn’t really helping Mingyu out, and neither was the hard yet sensual glare Jihoon was sporting as he danced just really drove the knife of lust thrust deeper and deeper in his consciousness.

Next is increasingly interested Jeon Wonwoo whose eyes dart between Mingyu and Seungcheol.

Wonwoo was the kind that kept his eyes to his own reflection and to the instructor at all times during rehearsals. He liked to be meticulous in his rehearsals and kept mostly to himself during the actual moments of dancing.

But his eyes somehow were caught by Seungcheol for some reason.

Fact is anyone who saw Seungcheol during that rehearsal couldn’t help but stare for a bit. Their choreography was very intense, with aggressive, snappy and very expressive movements that followed the hard and base-filled melody of the song. With a lot of extended hand movements and even a few rapid push-ups in their routine, it wasn’t a surprise if all their arms were bulging.

Seungcheol’s already big ‘guns’ were no exception to this. Fact that they were bulging, scarlet in strain was absolutely alluring to Wonwoo. Don’t get him wrong though; he already has season front row tickets to the Mingyu gun-show whenever he wanted as his own boyfriend could flex and cause Wonwoo to have a heart attack. But there was something about the hardness those arms were flexing at that enraptured his gaze.

He then mistakenly looked over at Mingyu who’s body was also fully flushed and also bulging. A true mistake was when he decided to look over opposite of the room, trying to avert his gaze from the two muscled deliciousness, only to land on Jihoon’s reflection that was also screaming lascivious things into Wonwoo’s mind.

He stayed looking for a while, so long that he was caught by Seungcheol staring, almost salivating as Jihoon. But instead of giving Wonwoo a jealous, angry glare, the leader gave him a knowing, teasing smirk.

_“Fuck…” _he mentally cursed, knowing that his decision right then and there was already set.


	4. Part 4 - Essentially Oblivious Yet Pliant and Submissive.

The members sometimes call Vernon as the most ‘oblivious’ member in Seventeen. He himself would attest to this as he’s often with his headphones on, blasting loud hip-hop and would often miss out on conversations and situations with the other guys.

Though sometimes the young rapper could be very perceptive, and that evening’s practice was one of those moments.

Vernon was the fourth person in that room whose eyes weren’t fully focused on their routine, but rather, the boy’s eyes were focused on the people around him. Specifically, the other members of the hip-hop unit.

The first thing he noticed is something everyone in Seventeen often sees; and that’s Seungcheol ogling at Jihoon. The sight of Seungcheol staring fondly at his boyfriend was as common as seeing a Korean in Korea. He was used to see Jihoon had a personal captivated audience to watch his practice.

But what struck the young rapper is that this time around, the members of the audience seem to be growing in number; now up to three to be exact. It would seem that the rest of the hip-hop team has a ticket to the Jihoon rehearsal show.

He watched Mingyu for a short time. Aside from the tallest member’s eyes to be constantly darting around attentive to everyone’s movements, his eyes seem to settle mostly at Jihoon. Which at first wouldn’t be something of note since for a good portion of the performance the two were placed very close together. That was until Mingyu got scolded for being distracted and all over the place; well at least, more so than usual.

“Something must be bugging Mingyu-hyung…” Vernon mused to himself when Mingyu tripped himself up for the second time in a row and getting a good glaring from their choreographer. He was about to go and talk to him when he noticed that someone else was watching Mingyu.

It was Seungcheol.

And sure, it might be because their leader was concerned or maybe even getting a tad irritated like some of the other members, but the glaring, burning look in his eyes told Vernon otherwise.

The fact that Seungcheol gave Mingyu was a dirty smirk when their eyes met wasn’t much to help Vernon figure things out. And to top it all off, Wonwoo is also somehow in the mix, judging by the way Mingyu and him exchange knowing glances all throughout their rehearsal.

“…what the heck is going on here?” Vernon was starting to feel left out. When they had a short water break he walked over to where Seungkwan was chugging down half a gallon of water.

“Hey Boo, help me out here.” Vernon said as he slides up to his excessively sweaty friend.

“Dude, I barely got that hand throwing move down…not the best person to be asking for pointers right now.” Seungkwan replied to him as he tried to catch his breath.

“What? No! Not about the routine, about something else.” Vernon whispered. He explained what he’s been observing for the entire day.

“…I mean I’m hip-hop unit too you know! I wanna be in on whatever the heck is going on here!” Vernon loudly whispered to an increasingly exhausted looking Seungkwan who is now throwing him the most incredulous of all stares.

“Okay…first of all, you are saying the dumbest stuff you’ve ever said. And you’ve said a lot of dumb things before.” Seungkwan said. “Maybe Coups-hyung just has a running gag with Mingyu-hyung? And maybe the tall oaf is just clumsier than usual? And maybe that’s why Wonwoo-hyung is staring at him a lot?”

A sound logical string of thought to anyone who hears it and frankly Vernon was buying the whole idea. He dismisses his thoughts altogether when they started forming up for another round of practice. And by the end of the night, the whole entire conspiracy was almost dismissed completely in Vernon’s mind.

Sadly, his conspiracy theory was right on point and that the four he had been watching had already spoken terms of an agreement that will ultimately involve him as well.

Amidst Vernon’s observations, Seungcheol’s hauty smiles, Mingyu stumbling over himself, and Wonwoo’s resolve crumbling to submission, the apex of all this was beautifully ignorant of the situation. 

Jihoon is often credited to having laser focus and absolute precision when he was dealt a specific task. All the while he can be awfully unaware of his surroundings until it was right in front of him, or was informed of by someone else.

This is the case at that very moment when he was utterly focused in learning and polishing off this choreography that he was blissfully unaware of the stare downs happening around him.

His attention was solely focused to the task at hand. His body flowed effortlessly as he absorbed the choreography easily. With a rugged texture added to his presence since his body’s turning more sculpted than before, an aura of ruggedness oozes out of his movements.

Throughout the day Jihoon’s focus slips, be it when they’re on a quick break, be it when he’s not the one being rehearsed, or be it a few moments where his body would automatically follow the steps yet his mind roams free temporarily.

The latter being the case when he caught Mingyu’s eyes on him, staring almost intently at his reflection at the mirror. The first time Jihoon dismissed it as a coincidental meeting of their gazes, but by the third time it happened, Jihoon felt it more intentional in nature.

His suspicions furthered when he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Mingyu, and the younger’s hands rested on the his knee for a few seconds. Each time that segment came along, Mingyu’s hands felt warmer and warmer, inching up higher each time.

This shouldn’t be something bothering Jihoon, he’d had many of his groupmates hold him in almost intimate positions. But ever since his conversation and admission with Seungcheol, he couldn’t help but look at the younger in a different angle than he did before.

When that hand reached a tad too high for Jihoon’s comfort in his inner thigh, we threw Mingyu a warring look, not one of dismissal, but rather a curious tilt. This elicited a reaction that was totally unexpected, with the younger fumbling with his steps, scarlet faced and unable to meet Jihoon’s gaze.

Surprised, Jihoon wanted to ask Mingyu what was up with him. But ultimately his focus on the rehearsal superseded that curiosity and he dismissed the issue entirely.

Then when it was time for individual evaluations; them performing one-by-one to the choreographer with everyone else sat down on the floor watching. Normally all the people watching him would be almost second nature to Jihoon, only ever feeling the weight of the choreographer’s watchful eye. He would occasionally glance over to Seungcheol and see him looking at him with a ravenous, covetous gaze that always led to unexpected activities after. 

Only this time around, he could feel almost the exact same heat from two other people in the group; Wonwoo and Mingyu. The two others watched him with peeled eyes and an almost predatory gaze that should’ve made Jihoon uncomfortable, but unnaturally made his body flush with a guilty excitement.

Instinctively his movements grew slightly bolder, his legs bow wider each time he bent down and his abdomen slide sultrier with each chance he got.

When he finished, he knew he put on quite the show and saw the darkening expressions in the three men’s eyes. Though his judgment was still impaired by the performance, he was sure that at least one of the three, Seungcheol, would’ve undoubtedly enjoyed the show.

The choreographer gave him a few pointers and he was dismissed for the next member to be evaluated. 

He stepped aside, slid down to the floor right next to Seungcheol who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“Nice job…baby” Seungcheol whispered, blowing air into his ticklish ear. The elder seldom used that pet name when they were in public, only doing so when he was very pleased with Jihoon or had plans. “…really, very nice.”

This was something that Seungcheol did often every time he would see the younger perform anything. He would pepper him with admirations, stroking both his ego, and his praise-kink very well.

The submissive in Jihoon couldn’t help but surface to indulge Seungcheol. He blushed slightly, a small smile on his lips.

He thanked Seungcheol for the compliment. Saying that it was just a practice run

“Oh no baby…I think it was so good.” Seungcheol cooed. “Actually, maybe good enough for a reward.”

If Jihoon had a tail and a pair of kitten ears, they would’ve both been perked after hearing what Seungcheol just said.

“Y—yeah?” Jihoon was basically stammering as a response. “What d-do I get?”

“Hmm…I’ll keep that to myself right now.” Came Seungcheol’s whispered response. “Can my Jihoonie be a good boy and wait? Hmm?”

“Y—yes…I—I will.” Jihoon was flushed pink all over, almost vibrating with excitement. “J-Jihoonie will wait.”

Seungcheol stroked Jihoon’s chin pettingly with his thumb. “Good boy…”

...

“Are you absolutely sure? No one’s pressuring you to agree to this Won.”

Wonwoo nodded, he knew the question was just a formality but it felt like he was signing a contract the moment he tilted his head down. “…yeah, I’m sure about this hyung…”

Three of them were conversing at the landing of the stairs that led up to their rehearsal space.

Caught up in their little private bubble were Seungcheol, Mingyu and the aforementioned Wonwoo, who just agreed to their leader’s proposal. They decided to lag behind everyone when rehearsals finished over an hour ago and now had all the privacy they needed.

Seungcheol turns to Mingyu; “You sure you cool with this Gyu?”

Mingyu also nods, looking at Seungcheol dead in the eyes. He turns to Wonwoo and for a second seems to be looking for confirmation from the elder. Wonwoo takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Mingyu confidently nods again; “Yeah…we’re sure, we want this.”

A dark grin lights-up the leader’s face before he bits down the smile. “Alright, I guess we’re gonna do this then.”

“You going to tell Jihoon?” Wonwoo asked.

“Not just yet…” Seungcheol plans deviously. “My Jihoonie appreciates a good surprise.”

A small hint of surprise flashed in the other two’s faces but nodded in understanding.

“Uhm…I gotta ask the obvious question here hyung.” Mingyu spoke up, gaining the two’s full attention. “…how and when are we gonna do this?”

“Don’t worry.” Seungcheol reassures the two. “I’ve got that figured out.”


	5. Part 5 - Exhaustion and Anticipation

Their schedule was absolutely packed for the for the next few days.

For five straight days they practiced and polished their routine until their movements were all synchronized to a tee. They worked tirelessly as they were following the schedule of their promotions for the current mini-album.

The minute rehearsals were over the boys were scheduled to film the music video for the song. Fetched extremely early by their managers when it was still dark out, the boys knew it that a grueling day was waiting for them.

“Okay, number seven to thirteen let’s do wardrobe, one to six let’s do make-up!” One of their managers shouted the moment the boys stepped out of the car and were corralled into different rooms. Seventeen had a numbering system, one being the eldest with Seungcheol, thirteen being the youngest with Chan, and everyone numbered according to their age.

Getting dressed in front of each other wasn’t entirely new to Seventeen, knowing each other since their trainee days they weren’t shy about getting partially naked with each other. Often everyone would just be very nonchalant about this.

But then again, that was before Mingyu found out Jihoon more _private proclivities_.

And lest we forget; this was before Mingyu _agreed_ to partake in those proclivities.

So now, seeing Jihoon get undressed right next to him was something almost hypnotic to see for the taller member. He couldn’t help but appreciate the view of Jihoon bending over, wearing nothing but a pair of tight and ripped leather pants, his ass swelling perfectly against the constrictive material. Two perfectly round and supple globs of enticing flesh seemingly inviting Mingyu to fondle and touch.

Mingyu imagines how soft they are, how plump they must feel against his hands when he gropes and squeezes. He imagines how much they’ll jiggle and bounce the moment he slams his open palm against. He imagines how good they must feel with his face buried in between them and his tongue prodding his tight—

“—hey Mingyu!” Mingyu snapped out of his dirty reverie, looking around to see that Dokyeom has been calling him for a few times now to get dressed because the stylists are already done with the first set and were calling out for the next ones to get made.

He hurriedly puts on his own black shirt and slipped on his thick leather shoes and rushes off, unbeknownst to him that Jihoon was also watching him get dressed, with the same kinds of dirty thoughts running through his own mind.

Jihoon shakes the indecent thoughts out of his head before proceeding to the make-up room, walking past Wonwoo who was already dressed and fully made-up. Clad in a closed up leather jacket, his eyes smoked with kohl and mascara, and his hair styled messily, tossed all around like he’d just gotten out of bed. Or like he’d just finished with someone so hard that who ever it was clamped onto his hair for dear life.

Again he tries to shake those indecent thoughts away. He decides its best if he just head out to the sound-stage and familiarize himself with the layout of the set. And for a little while that actually helped expunge said fantasies he had on his mind.

That was until Wonwoo walked into set with Mingyu right behind him. And to top it all off, Seungcheol who was looking like the pure embodiment of sex was walking in right behind them too. 

At this point Jihoon thinks he should be immune from how sexy and alluring his boyfriend is, but sadly, that hasn’t been the case and his jaw almost dislocates from its sockets with how much they dropped.

All black, that was a given for Seungcheol’s outfit. A sports coat with a matte trim on the sleeves and the lapels. The build of the coat hugged Seungcheol’s well shaped body and should be deemed illegal in his opinion.

But what really struck Jihoon was how low the cut of the coat was, and most especially, the collar Seungcheol was sporting on.

Jihoon wanted to pull his own hair out in frustration as the three embodiment of the dirtiest fantasy he’s had to date are literally walking towards him.

_‘This is going to be a really long day…’_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. And unfortunately, he was absolutely right.

With constant wardrobe changes, multiple dancing sequences and solo scenes, this shoot was dragging on and was very tiring. Add the fact that in one sequence they to dance in a room with a controlled fire roaring in the background causing them to sweat profusely and only added to the exhaustion.

The schedule ate deep into the night and only ended at around two in the morning with the boys dragging themselves into the cars, falling asleep in transit, and barely being able to get back up to their apartment where they all proceeded dropping like flies one at a time.

They were given the rest of the morning to rest up, only to be back at their dance studio to film the choreography video at around noon.

Thankfully this set up was far more forgiving with them clad in mostly casual clothing, mostly based on their own personal taste. Most chose more comfortable, although be it stylish choices, but then again there was Mingyu; dressed in a purple dress shirt and a pair of leather shoes.

“What?!” Mingyu defended when the other members started to tease him. “Noona said personal style!”

Though to be fair, around three other people are really appreciating the look right now with his tight black slacks, tucked in shirt, and now disheveled look he had from hours of dancing.

With the shoot finally concluding fairly early at around six in the evening the boys were thankful and were slightly abuzz when their managers huddled them together. With everyone at their usual loud and chatty selves it took their managers a few attempts to get them to listen.

“…settle down!—” their newest manager; Young Hwan had to shout above the chaos of their noise. “—thank you. Now since this schedule ended early tonight we’ll be driving you guys back to the apartment to call it a night.”

There was a resounding groan of disappointment from the group with a unanimous cry to be given a free night off, with Soonyoung and Dokyeom leading the group.

“Aww, we don’t even have a schedule for tomorrow till the afternoon!” Soonyoung argued. “Can’t we have at least the night off?”

“Yeah! We’ll totally be ready come schedule tomorrow!” Dokyeom seconded, with he rest of the group muttering support from the background.

The managers were apprehensive, knowing the kind of trouble the boys could get into if left unsupervised. But after a quick conversation among the three managers and a consultation with the higher ups, they finally agreed to the boys request, after making sure that they promise to be ready when they’re picked up from the apartment the next day.

The loud cheers of excitement roaring from the group died in Seungcheol’s ears as he looked at Mingyu and Wonwoo who knew exactly what had truly just happened. The leader had been going around all afternoon to the members, slightly hinting that it would seem that they would finish the video shoot early and would leave them a wide gap of free time between the evening at their late schedule the next day.

The couple knew it was Seungcheol who planted the idea in the minds of the members of a night out, doing so without raising suspicions on how own. And with everyone already hyped up over the prospect of a free evening, that leaves the apartment assuredly empty.

Splitting up to their usual sets of vans, the managers drove the boys back to the apartment. And after a rigorous round of reminders from Young Hwan and a bout of the punishments he threatens them if anything were to go awry, the managers left the boys to a rare evening all to themselves.

The 13 boys were crammed in the living room, shouting out plans and destinations they wanted to visit. As a general rule they all can’t go to the same place at the same time since that will attract far too much attention to themselves. Some peeled off into pairs, a group of three with Minghao, Junhui and Chan, and with some members deciding to go out and just run a few personal errands alone; Vernon being one of them.

Amidst all the excitement, the exhausted Jihoon was asleep on the couch, head propped up against Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Seungcheol took notes on where the other members were going; though he had an insidious motive for the evening, he still was the leader and had to know where the others were going.

“Alright, make sure you’re phones are charged up, bring a power bank if you have to. Text me and the managers where you’re heading off to!” Seungcheol reminded them as the members started filing out of the living room to their respective rooms to get ready.

“How about you hyung, you heading out?” Chan asked.

“Don’t think so Channie…” Seungcheol said. “I’m pretty beat.”

The youngest then turns to Mingyu who was firmly planted on the armchair with Wonwoo sitting on the armrest. “How about you two?”

“Dunno, maybe we’ll head out too?” Mingyu said contemplatively, an excellent rouse with Wonwoo immediately playing along, affirming what Mingyu just said.

Dino was about to press them on when Jeonghan swooped in;

“Come along Channie~ you’re with me and Jisoo tonight!” Jeonghan announced, taking the younger’s wrist and tugging him along to their rooms to get ready to leave. The three could hear the youngest member groaning in protest but was effectively silenced by Jeonghan asking who’s baby he was. 

When they were left alone the three exchanged tensed yet excited looks with Mingyu biting his lips down in anticipation. They devised that Mingyu and Wonwoo would head out along with the others but circle back a few minutes later to avert suspicions, and that Seungcheol and Jihoon would just stay in the room the leader shares with Wonwoo.

Seungcheol went into his room, leaving Jihoon still snoring on the couch. He connects his bed closer to Wonwoo’s before lazily laying a new bedspread over them both. He then carried Jihoon into his room and carefully placed him into the bed.

The noise outside of the room started to die down as the members started leaving. Mingyu and Wonwoo left as well and soon enough Seungcheol heard the door close followed by a long silence inside the whole apartment.

Seungcheol did a quick check and after confirming that the apartment was empty, he shot the two a message telling them to head back.


	6. Part 6 - To Begin Tonight's Activities

_“Alright…time to wake him up.” _

_…_

Jihoon has the uncanny ability of falling sleeping anywhere, deeply sleeping, and staying asleep.

Being one of the most hardworking members of the group he really can’t be blamed. The moment he slumps down, it will only take seconds before he’s out like a light. No amount of noise would usually wake him up and it would take some form of physical stimulus for him to rouse from sleep.

He knew he fell asleep when he sat down on the living room couch when they got back from shooting the choreography video. He knew that he rested his head on Seungcheol’s shoulders then it all faded away.

He started to wake up with his consciousness leisurely slipping back on. First thing he felt was something warm pressed up against his neck. Gradually he felt the warmness coax with something wet and was moving up and down his neck.

A smile formed into his lips when his mind recognized this as a kiss; as someone kissing his neck.

“…_wake up_…” A deep voice echoed in his head as he felt someone’s lips ghost against his ear and whisper. 

“Mhm...Cheollie~” Jihoon moaned sheepishly as the languid kisses continued in his neck. They turned more heated as they went on, each kiss lingering longer with a hint of teeth tugging at his skin.

Then he felt a hand rest high on his thigh, a thumb caressing his exposed skin deeply, sending shockwaves of pleasure . That’s when he realized he wasn’t wearing any pants and it dawned on him that he was also shirtless.

“…Fuck Chollie~” Jihoon breathes out, absolutely certain that this was his boyfriend Seungcheol’s mischievous ministrations. He was still in the state between slumber and full consciousness and his mind was already swimming in pleasure; illusions of kisses all over his neck, hands roaming his torso and the sensation of two hot bodies pressed up against his own.

But then it dawned on him; it wasn’t an illusion. When his senses were fully roused he knew he was feeling being pressed on from both sides.

Jihoon pries his eyes open. Though dimly lit, the sudden brightness in his eyes blurred his vision. His sight focused enough to the sultry low light see someone’s head leaning incredibly close to his neck, absolutely ravaging his skin. Suddenly mouth trailing lower and lower until Jihoon felt a pair of lips close around his right nipple and sucking.

“~f—fuck!” Jihoon moaned, thrashing in bed but was held down in place. He turn his head to the left, seeing another figure sucking on his supple skin.

His vision was slightly hazy, both from just waking and from the intense pleasure he was being given. His hand was finally able to get a hold on the hair of the one sucking on his nipple, and with a firm yank he was finally able to see who it was.

“Fuck Jihoon-hyung…” the man moaned in a deep familiar baritone, causing Jihoon’s grip on his hair to immediately slip.

“M—Mingyu?” Jihoon gasped seeing a fully dressed Mingyu right in front of him. His lips were glistening pink with his eyes glassy and blown.

“I’m right hyung…he does like it pretty rough.” Mingyu spoke to the other person fondling Jihoon.

Jihoon turned his head and saw Wonwoo looming over him with a dark expression, only seconds from having left deep brutish marks on his neck.

Suddenly the two men dove back in; Mingyu settling back to suckling on Jihoon’s nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub as Wonwoo continued lapping on Jihoon’s neck, trailing from one end to another. Both actions turning Jihoon into a mess of loud moans and frantic flailing.

“G—Gyu?…W—Wonwoo-hyung~w—what are you two doing?!” Jihoon mewled out in between luscious moans. He tried to protest, to push the two away from him but a part of him was enjoying this far too much.

“They’re playing with you. Isn’t that what you wanted…_baby?” _

Jihoon’s head snapped at attention when he heard that voice. He looked down from the bed where he was laying on and saw Seungcheol, a dark mischievous grin on his lips, sitting on a chair watching this all go down.

“C—cheol?” Jihoon mewled out confused just as Mingyu clamped his teeth around the nub, causing Jihoon to jolt up. “~aaaaah! S-shit!—w—what’s going on?”

“What do you mean baby?” Seungcheol played coy, his head tilting to the side to convey a false perplexity. “Didn’t you say you wanted to play with them too?"

"Well here they are now…_playing with you_.”

It took Jihoon’s brain far longer to understand what Seungcheol said than it normally would and only coming up with a grunt of confusion to respond with.

“Is my baby confused?” Seungcheol teased, to which Jihoon weakly nodded as Wonwoo’s hands dragged down from his chest to his navel, stopping just shy of Jihoon’s very erect cock trapped beneath his strained boxers.

Seungcheol crawled into bed, settling in between Jihoon’s legs and towering over the three. The couple noticed this with Mingyu extracting his lips from Jihoon’s chest and Wonwoo leaning back to watch.

“See, I had a chat with Mingyu here, told him all about the things you wanted to do with them.” Seungcheol said. He grabbed hold of Mingyu’s collar, pulling him close until the younger was pressed against his side. His hand ran down Mingyu’s chest, settling at his belt buckle with the tips of his knuckles grazing Mingyu’s impressive looking bulge.

The leader liked putting on a show and knew that Jihoon and Wonwoo’s eyes followed his every move.

“I told him how you wanted to play with them too.” Seungcheol went on his fingers slightly grazing the tip of the younger’s tent, earning an excited shiver from him. “Good thing they wanted to play with you too baby.”

Seungcheol turned to Wonwoo, a playful expression on his face. He tugged on the younger’s shirt. “Isn’t that right Won?”

Wonwoo nods as he wets his lips. “Yeah hyung...me and Gyu want to play.”

“Good…” Seungcheol pants him fondly in his cheeks. “Why don’t you take your clothes off, hmm?”

His suggestion was quickly obliged. Wonwoo grabbed the hem of his own shirt and lifting it over his head, tossing the garment on the floor.

“Pants too Won.” Seungcheol adds with Wonwoo quickly discarding his pants until he was left only in his tight briefs.

Seungcheol’s hands roamed Wonwoo’s torso, catching his pert nipple between his fingers before playing with it, immediately causing the younger to let out a groan of mixed discomfort and pleasure. .

“Too dry for you Won?” Seungcheol cooed, not stopping to roll the nipple with his fingers.

The younger nodded. Seungcheol then turned to Mingyu and, taking his free hand, lining it up to the other’s lips before speaking.

“Make it wet.” Was all he needed to say before Wonwoo leans in and starts sucking on Seungcheol’s pointer finger first, slowly adding his middle finger and his thumb.

“That’s right Gyu, get it all nice and wet for Wonwoo…” Seungcheol said as he snuck his hand past Wonwoo’s waistband and grabbed the younger full at the base and started tugging on his cock. Running his thumb across the slit and feeling the precum coat the head.

“Damn Won, you’re really enjoying this huh?” Seungcheol asked as he continued jerking Mingyu off while Mingyu sucked on his fingers. Soon enough he pulled his fingers from the other’s mouth and returned to playing with Wonwoo’s nipples and began over stimulating him. “You like watching Mingyu being touched by someone else hmm?”

He keeps doing this for a while, pleasuring Wonwoo before turning to Jihoon who was wide eyed, pupil-blown at watching his boyfriend jerking off someone else. Mingyu was in the same state, watching Wonwoo fondled by their leader was a kind of arousal he’s never felt before.

When Seungcheol knew Wonwoo was close, judging by the way he was trembling in Seungcheol’s touch, he squeezed hard on his cock, finger’s locking underneath his base, denying the younger climax and causing him to groan loudly.

“~oh fuckin—fucking shit hyung!” Wonwoo cursed whispering, with sweat beading his cheeks and his face scrunching up in discomfort.

“Not yet Won, save all your cum for Jihoonie’s mouth…he likes that.” Seungcheol said before his hands retreated away and he started crawling towards Jihoon.

He hovers over his boyfriend, hands playing around his thighs as he catches the younger’s ear between his teeth.

“Remember that reward I told you about? This is it…do you like it?” Seungcheol whispered, his greedy hands massaging the juncture between Jihoon’s inner thigh, jolting Jihoon full of pleasured tension. When he saw Jihoon biting down on his lips, preventing him from moaning out loud, Seungcheol said that he can be as loud as he wants since they had the whole apartment to themselves.

To that Jihoon responds by moaning loudly, a pleasured sound that sent the other three’s arousal through the roof. He wraps his legs around Seungcheol’s waist, pulling him close, then he seals his mouth with Seungcheol’s; a messy clash of Jihoon’s hungry lips and eager tongue.

Seungcheol reciprocated, darting his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth and molding his lips around Jihoon’s, practically sucking the air out of the younger’s lungs. When they part, Jihoon’s tongue still chased after Seungcheol’s, still hungry for his taste.

“Now, now baby. Don’t be too eager, we practically have all night you know.” Seungcheol said before pulling back. For a second he just silently looked at the three men on the bed, thinking of what he can do to them.

"Show my baby what you're working with Gyu." Seungcheol says, instructing the other to take his shirt off.

“Oh wow Gyu, you’re looking real good lately…” Seungcheol cooed, staring at Mingyu’s chiseled chest and abdomen. No matter how many times Seungcheol has seen Mingyu shirtless when they workout or when getting changed, a tinge of lustful appreciation always hits him. 

MIngyu is a showoff, running his hand down his torso, drawing shapes with his fingers. Seungcheol really was amazed at how good the younger looked His olive skin beautifully tanned, enticing and inviting, and his amazingly delicious looking v-line that drew from his hip diving beneath his pants.

“Doesn’t he look good baby?” Seungcheol asked Jihoon who’s jaw was slacked open. Jihoon wasn’t able to respond, something Seungcheol didn't appreciate.

“…I asked you a question baby.” His tone was bordering dangerous, immediately snapping Jihoon from his stupor. “I said, doesn’t he look good?”

“Y—yes Cheol, h—he does…” Jihoon said.

“Yeah he does baby…” Seungcheol agrees patronizingly. “I bet you want to see more right baby?”

Jihoon nods eagerly. “Yes Cheol, I do.”

Seungcheol’s hands drags down the younger’s abdomen, grabbing his waistband and tugs on it low, revealing his taunt lower abdomen and a trail of fine hairs that makes Jihoon’s mouth water in anticipation.

“See that Jihoonie? You like that don’t you?” Seungcheol’s voice is sultry, devilish and hypnotic, having captivated the three other men with his authoritatively silky tone. Jihoon nods eagerly, so responsive, just like how Seungcheol likes him.

“What do you wanna do to our Mingyu?” he asked, his mind already well aware of the dirty things Jihoon surely wants to do.

“Wanna suck him off…” Jihoon boldly said, feeling incredibly put on the spot, but was lapping up the attention three men were giving him. “…want Mingyu’s cock in my mouth.”

A grin spreads wide in Seungcheol’s lips. He leans over to Mingyu;

“My baby has an oral fixation Gyu…” he says, nibbling at the younger’s earlobes. He swirls his tongue around. The sound of Seungcheol’s deep breathing and tongue lapping against his ears was driving Mingyu almost over the brink. 

He watched as Jihoon crawled towards Mingyu. Seungcheol gets off the bed and pads back to his seat, eager for the show that’s about to begin.

“Help him out would you?”


	7. Part 7 - A Sumptuous Ascendancy

Mingyu steps off the edge of the bed, standing up with his crotch to Jihoon’s face. His belt buckle clanged audibly as he hurriedly unclasped it and pulled it off was followed by the sound of his zipper being dragged down. Jihoon grabbed hold of the waistband of Mingyu’s jeans and boxers, pulling them down all in one swoop; freeing his erect cock to stand rock hard deliciously between his legs.

Jihoon’s eyes bugged out wide when he saw it;

"Fuck..." JIhoon breathe out, licking his lips in anticipation of that impressive girth thrusting down his throat.

Mingyu saw Jihoon gawking at his long flushed cock, long that tipped at the head, as if designed for penetration. The length tanned in color with the tip reddish and swollen. Smooth and a good nine inches long and cut, it was making Jihoon’s mouth salivate immensely.

Mingyu grabs himself by the base and started lines his cock up, pushing past Jihoon’s lips before the other willingly opened up.

The moment Jihoon’s lips closed around the tip of Mingyu’s cock the younger almost releases his load, as he lets out a hot sigh. He knew just by looking at them that Jihoon’s lips would be soft, but what he didn’t expect was how hot and wet it was inside his mouth.

Jihoon slackened his jaw, allowing Mingyu to push his cock deeper into his throat with each slide. It was taking a while of Jihoon to accommodate the length and Mingyu was allowing him, exhibiting a show of intense control. But when Mingyu slipped in deep in the other’s throat, an incredible warmth and tightness wrapped around his cock, sending an intense wave of pure pleasure up his spine that electrified his entire body.

That’s when his restraint all crumbled, and an animalistic fire was lit. He grabs a fistful of Jihoon’s jet black hair hard. He pulled himself all the way out and without warning, drove his cock all the way back in.

“F~Fuuuuck!!!” Mingyu moaned as he pushed Jihoon’s head so close that his nose was buried in Mingyu’s fine hairs. He started bucking wildly into Jihoon’s mouth, thrusting in so deep that each time Jihoon gagged loudly. Mingyu was lost in the pleasure and Jihoon was so far dazed that he didn’t feel his boxers being slid off until he felt a pair of hands roughly pull his cheeks apart and a hot wet stripe licks up his ass.

“Mffffpphhhhhh~!!!” Jihoon yelped in surprise, but Mingyu’s cock in his mouth only made garbled sounds come out. He tried to crane his neck back and see who’s licking up his hole but the Mingyu’s grip on his hair didn’t make it possible.

“No, no, no Jihoon-hyung…” Mingyu tutted, his grip tightening his hold. “Focus on sucking me off and let Wonwoo-hyung eat you out good.”

Jihoon obeys, tightening his lips around Mingyu’s cock, hearing him hiss in pleasure He felt Wonwoo lick a long, wet stripe from the very tip of his cock, slowly up his balls, through his taint following the subtle line there until Wonwoo’s tongue is rolling between his asscheeks, swirling around his hole before licking all the way up to his spine, causing a large jolt run up his back.

Between Mingyu’s large cock in his mouth and Wonwoo petting his asshole with his tongue, the pleasure was driving Jihoon insane. He didn’t care for the dribble of saliva and precum that dripped down his cheeks or the maddening wet and hot tongue lapping him up. He was a sight of pure, unadulterated debauchery, all for Seungcheol’s pleasure to watch. 

The scene of his precious boyfriend being sullied by his two younger groupmates was also quite the sight for Seungcheol who was leaning back in his seat as he watched Jihoon choke on Mingyu’s cock, with Jihoon’s back arched, ass up, cheeks spread and hole tongue-fucked by Wonwoo.

This was the most erotic scene he’s every seen. His body was burning up, overheating from arousal with beads of sweat trickling down his body. What’s more is that he was painfully aroused, his cock raging hard, constrained underneath his silky shorts. He couldn’t help but rub his raging boner, biting down on his lips as the slightest pressure giving him immense pleasure. He wanted to pull his shorts down and pleasure himself as he watched the live-action erotica play for his pleasure. But he knew the pleasures that only Jihoon can give him will be worth it and s for now, his resolve holds. For now he could enjoy Jihoon chocked moans and the excitement of what he would do when he got his hands on him.

Mingyu’s pace slowed down as he nearly teetered to completion after jackhammering his cock in and out of Jihoon's mouth. He wanted to to prolong the ecstasy Jihoon was giving him for longer. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as he rocked his hips slowly, basking in the languid yet stretched-out satisfaction. He’d pull his cock out after thrusting it deep in Jihoon’s mouth. His pulsing red shaft glisten under the dimmed bedroom lights with a coat of Jihoon’s saliva. He grabbed himself by the base and started slapping Jihoon with it. 

Jihoon can’t help but moan, both from Mingyu’s dirty slapping to Wonwoo’s tongue darting in an out of his slicked hole.

“Fuck hyung look at you…chasing my cock around with your mouth wide open. You can’t wait to gag on my cock don’t you hyung?” Mingyu darkly chuckled as he smeared spit all over Jihoon’s face, and judging by the pleasured face Jihoon was showing; with his tear pricked eyes, swollen lips, and gleaming skin well coated, he loved being degraded, being defiled.

Mingyu looked up and for a moment, watched his boyfriend absolute ravish the smaller man’s ass and decided he wanted to taste it as well. He voiced this out with his boyfriend agreeing and Jihoon knew exactly what a good boy would do.

Jihoon crawls around, now facing Wonwoo who’s lips are plush from eating him inside out. From behind he could feel Mingyu’s grab his hips and pull him up. He looks up at Wonwoo who’s looking stone-faced and stoic, Jihoon could’ve almost been fooled that Wonwoo was now feeling slightly apprehensive, if it weren’t for his raging erection practically slapping Jihoon in the face.

Jihoon likes this, he wants to coax out the sleeping demon inside of Wonwoo and decides to play with him, just like how Mingyu was now playing with his ass. He could feel Mingyu’s big hands fondle him, squeezing and kneading the plump flesh appreciatively. Mingyu’s touch was brasher, harsher than Wonwoo’s and Jihoon was absolutely melting into Mingyu’s manhandling.

“What’s wrong Wonwoo-hyung?” Jihoon half moans as Mingyu squeezes his ass particularly harder. He never calls Wonwoo the honorific term, already exhibiting his proclivity to play.

“Don’t tell me after eating me out like that you’re feeling shy all of a sudden?” Jihoon wraps his slender hands around Wonwoo’s shaft, stroking it up and down excruciatingly slow. He peeks up from beneath his eyelashes at Wonwoo. “Are you feeling shy hyung?”

He watches no change in his reaction, only Wonwoo reaching over and petting Jihoon’s messy locks. “Not shy Jihoonie…just taking in the view.”

“Yeah?” Jihoon asks, head tilting to the side before he sticks his tongue out and places a teasing lick on his cockhead, curling his tongue as he reached the tip. “You like what you see hyung?”

Jihoon licks his puffed cockhead more, devilish little kitten-licks as he slicked it all up.

Wonwoo doesn’t answer Jihoon’s question, only petting his hair even more as Jihoon’s licks turned to slight open mouth kisses up and down his shaft. He teased Mingyu as he felt Mingyu roughly spread his cheeks, his thumbs double spreading his hole open before spitting on it.

It send a tingle up Jihoon’s spine as he felt the slick trickle down from where Mingyu spat, coating and entering his hole.

“Fucking hell~look at that fat ass…” Mingyu grits as he presses his thumb against the widened and slicken hole before drawing circles. He feels his thumb half sink inside Jihoon but made sure to be just in enough to get Jihoon squirming.

Mingyu does this for a while as Jihoon was now suckling Wonwoo’s tip, lapping it up like a sweet treat. His hand was firmly grasping Wonwoo’s base, making his already erect cock stand proudly. He starts swallowing down his shaft as he hears Mingyu spit on his spread hole again, feeling Mingyu’s breath ghost against his skin before he feels a rough tongue penetrate him.

With his mouth full of Wonwoo’s cock, again Jihoon can’t moan like he wants to, like the way he knows will drive his Seungcheol off his chair and slam his cock inside Jihoon that very instant. Mingyu’s tongue was rabid, rimming him into oblivion by darting his tongue in deep and curling before pulling out and lapping at his hole messily.

Jihoon’s knees started to soften as Mingyu eat him out with aggressive vigor. . And with Wonwoo now fucking his throat as well, he felt so bare, so used and filthy that it makes his mind static with only pleasure as the overall thought present in the mire.

Jihoon’s eyes were shut, absolutely lost in the high. He lost track of how long Mingyu ravenously ate him out or how long Wonwoo used his throat as a humping hole. He lost track how many times Mingyu’s tongue almost made him cum, making him drip messily all over the bedsheets or all the times Wonwoo cusses softly and bucks into his mouth.

He was lost in a haze but the moment he heard Seungcheol’s voice, he snapped out of it in an instant.

“Baby…” His eyes snap open, immediately seeking out the source. He looks to his side and sees Seungcheol sitting on his chair looking at him deeply.

“I think they’ve had enough of you for now baby…” Seungcheol says, spreading his legs and patting his tights with his hand. “I think it’s my turn now.”

Mingyu straightened up, extracting his tongue from Jihoon’s slicked hole while Wonwoo pulls his cock out. Already on all fours, Jihoon crawls over to the lower edge of the bed. He tries to stand up but fails when his legs buckled. Thankfully Seungcheol was seated right in front of him and was able to catch the completely pliant and ragdolled Jihoon.

“Whoops there baby, easy now.” Seungcheol cooed as he propped the fully naked, sweat covered Jihoon up. He sits Jihoon on his lap, his hand possessively setting right on the swell of Jihoon’s ass. “Looks like the two ate you out good baby. You liked their tongue eating you out hmm?”

Jihoon nods, one arm snaking around Seungcheol’s neck while the other ran down his sweat drenched shirt.

“Did you like watching me Cheollie?” Jihoon asks with his fingers tracing out Seungcheol’s pecks against the wet fabric.

Seungcheol leans in to Jihoon’s neck, taking in a deep inhale of Jihoon’s musky, sweaty, sexed up scent. He drowned in Jihoon’s sinful aroma.

“Yeah baby I really did.” His hand trails up Jihoon’s smooth thighs until they stop high up, stopping at the juncture of the groin and dug his thumb deep in.

His lips are right against Jihoon’s skin and spoke with his teeth grit in frustration and arousal. “You have no idea how much I enjoyed watching you suck one off while the other ate your ass baby.”

Jihoon was squirming in frantic pleasure. He moans right into Seungcheol’s ears as his hand ran down to the other’s crotch and took a firm grasp at the length hardened underneath the fabric.

“F~fuck Cheollie…I—I think I have an idea how much you liked it.” Jihoon’s smart quip as he stroked his hand up and down, hearing Seungcheol hiss in pleasure.

“Baby you were just sucking off two cocks, now you want mine too?” Seungcheol’s dark tone was teasing.

“Always~s-shit Cheol…I—I always want yours.” Jihoon purred as he jerked Seungcheol off underneath his shorts. The pair turns to the two on the bed and saw them now both lying down on the bed, hands wrapped around their cocks.

“Time for you guys to watch for a bit.” Seungcheol orders. “Watch my Jihoonie suck me off.”

Jihoon sunk down to his knees, kneeling in front of Seungcheol and settling between his legs. Looking up he watched Seungcheol raise his wet shirt over his head and toss it, allowing Jihoon to see his favorite sight;

Pale skinned Seungcheol’s build was wide and thick. Broad shoulders frame his hard chest, plush pink nipples that Jihoon absolutely loved to suckle on, thick arms that Jihoon worshiped and his abs that Jihoon absolutely has wet dreams of. All his muscles were bulging, strained heavy jacked. It was obvious that he pumped up before waking Jihoon up, all the more reason that Jihoon has to make sure his Seungcheol will enjoy what Jihoon will do. Jihoon’s was slowly fondling Seungcheol, with the older looking down at him; his eyes hidden by streaks of shadows but still glinted with dark intentions.

The older now starts to drag his shorts down, slowly revealing his lower abdomen, stretching all the way down to the base of his cock. Seungcheol keeps himself well groomed, trimming his hairs, things he knew Jihoon liked. He finally drags the fabric low enough, his cock springs up hard, slapping against his own gut. Jihoon’s breath hitched as he feasts his eyes on his boyfriend’s uncut girth. Six inches of thick, meaty, with a fat vein running through that Jihoon absolutely loved to trace with his tongue.

When he removes all his clothes all together, Jihoon was electrified with want and excitement. He pulls the foreskin back, revealing the deep, almost wine colored head already glistening with pre-cum. Jihoon needs to prelude to this, his throat now well prepped to take his boyfriend from tip to root, all on one swoop.

“~F-fuck baby! Arrgh~s—so deep baby!” Seungcheol’s mind went blank as his boyfriend’s mouth engulfed him whole. Hollowing his mouth he pulls back just enough that his mouth was sucking on the head.

This time Jihoon sucked him loudly; the sounds of his slurps, sucks and chokes echoing in the room. He thrusts his throat deep, lips wrapped tightly around the base as the tip was brushing the back of his throat. Seungcheol widens his stance, legs parting as he slumps back on his chair, a hand at the back of Jihoon’s head, letting him suck him at his own pace; a torrid, deep and chocking pace.

Seungcheol’s eyes were glued to the lewd sight of Jihoon sucking his cock. Jihoon would look up at him, let him see the mess he was making of him. Seungcheol pulls all the way out, props Jihoon’s mouth open with the younger sticking out his tongue obediently. He slaps Jihoon’s tongue, his cheeks and smears everything around the younger’s face.

Seungcheol turns his gaze to Mingyu and Wonwoo who’s eyes were fixated at his cock being sucked. He watched them transfixed, mouths slightly ajar with their tongues darting, wetting their lips as if in anticipation.

“You two want to taste?” Seungcheol asked and in unison the two nods. Seungcheol grins as he pulls on Jihoon’s hair and tells him that they’ll move on to the bed.

He settles on the top half of the bed, half leaning on the headboard with his legs spread wide to accommodate Jihoon in between. The two crawls up to him, one on each of Jihoon’s side and when Jihoon resumed the two joined in.

Three eager hands hold his cock up at the base. Jihoon’s mouth was on his head, lapping away with Mingyu running his lips up and down the shaft and Wonwoo’s mouth sucking on Seungcheol’s balls.

The leader knew he’d bit off more than he could chew when they all started and his breathing hitched hard. One hand rested on Wonwoo’s head while the other on Mingyu’s. Intense, mind blowing pleasure was surging through his body as three hot mouths worked on him. Seungcheol had always been vocal in bed, but now only a string of thoughtless babbles escaped his lips, cusses he can’t even finish resulting in him moaning wantonly.

Seungcheol moans deep when the three all started licking on the head at the same time. Three lips brushing against the sensitive muscle, brushing against each other in a the most obscene three-way kiss of lips and tongue.

The three slowed down enough to let Seungcheol’s dominant mind a moment to function. He slides further down the bed. 

“Get up baby” Seungcheol said, pulling Jihoon up, ordering him to hold unto the head board and squat down above him. He tells the two to keep sucking him off.

Above Seungcheol’s head was Jihoon’s hole spread wide, still glistening from MIngyu and Wonwoo's spit.. Seungcheol looks up watching the delectable pink hole seemingly begging for his tongue.

Jihoon grips the metal bars tight, his knuckles turning white as he braces himself from blinding pleasure he knew Seungcheol was about to give him.


	8. Part 8 - Watching With Pure Intention

“Hmm, must’ve forgotten to switch it off before they left…” Vernon mussed as he walked towards Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s shared room.

Tucking his just-recovered wallet in his back pocket his hand wraps around the doorknob, twisting the unlocked door. Loud music was playing in his ears, drowning out all the lewd sounds that was bouncing off every wall in the entire apartment.

Gingerly he opens the door, just as the music blasting in his ears changed. With his phone at hand he was just about to change the song when the a brief second of silence came in between in ears, just enough to jerk his attention up.

What he saw was, _shocking_, so much that he drops his phone onto the carpeted floor.

He see’s Jihoon’s with his back turned to the younger, standing up with buckling legs as his ass being mauled by Seungcheol who was being pleasured by Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s connected mouths over his cock.

Vernon’s eyes bulge wide as their leader’s fat tongue enters Jihoon and starts rimming the poor boy brutally.

Seungcheol nipped at the skin, tongue penetrating deep, slapping the cheeks so hard that it’ll sure leave a mark. He’d switch between rimming the younger and sucking on his painfully neglected cock, fondle his balls with his tongue, before returning to his hole.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were at world of their own as they switched from sucking Seungcheol off, kissing messily, and kissing with the cock lodged in between their lips. Wonwoo’s lips would trail up, suck on Seungcheol’s nipple before sliding back down, only for Mingyu to slide up the other side.

Moans, groans, cusses, sucking, choking, gagging and heavy breaths echoed in the blisteringly hot room. Jihoon’s voice being the loudest, especially when Seungcheol’s tongue disappeared and was replaced by his thick finger.

“FUCK CHEOL YES!” Jihoon exclaimed as two fingers now penetrate his slicked hole, scissoring him loose. “…FUCK ME WITH YOUR FINGERS CHEOL~~AHH!!!”

Underneath him Seungcheol was mesmerized. Watching his fingers swallowed into Jihoon’s incredibly tight and hot hole with spit and lube dripping down on his face. Soon enough it was Jihoon who started to sink his body down into the fingers, fucking himself on Seungcheol’s thick digits.

“M—more, please Cheollie~” Jihoon was a moaning mess with Cheol already having three fingers inside of him, greedily asking for more. Seungcheol knew he was wide enough for his cock and so he guides Jihoon down. He rips open condom packet with his teeth, hurriedly rolls one on and lubes himself up just enough to get Jihoon through the stretch.

Seungcheol settles Jihoon on top of him; the younger’s back pressed against his chest, lifting the back of his thighs up. He hears Jihoon begging for his cock, moaning with so much need that it pains him. He lines himself up, and with a hard buck of his hips up, he seethes himself fully inside Jihoon, in one swift move. Jihoon is loud; pain and pleasure mixing in a luscious howl as Seungcheol’s thick length penetrated deep.

Seungcheol took a punishing pace, each thrust feeling Jihoon tighten around him. He’d push in; swift, rough and hard, all the way in, brushing against Jihoon’s sensitive prostrate making him buck and moan loud. He’d drag himself out, agonizingly slow, all the way out before slamming back in with an audible slap of skin.

Vernon was sweating intensely as he watched their group composer getting fucked to oblivion by Seungcheol. He knew he should look away, he shouldn’t be watching such a intimate scene, even though the two other members of the hip-hop unit were stroking their own lengths in pure bliss as they watched.

Vernon had every opportunity to walk away, but the hardness between his legs and the arousal that was brewing trapped him in place. He couldn’t help but watch and listen to how pained and pleasured Jihoon sound with each rough snap and thrust of Seungcheol’s hip.

But even as Seungcheol’s sweat covered body relentless fucks Jihoon, an unsatisfied lust still clawed painfully inside even when he was filled and stretched by his boyfriend’s cock.

Jihoon opens his eyes, shut from the pleasure, and lands on a wide-eyed and self-pleasuring Mingyu who had his own hands wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off.

“~Ahh—G—Gyu…” Jihoon moaned messily as Seungcheol’s fucked the living daylights out of himi. “—G—Gyu…c-come here~p—please come here~”

Seungcheol from behind him knew what his lustful-minx of a boyfriend was thinking, he knew that in this moment Jihoon’s near insatiable hunger needs to be given another to satiate him. Seungcheol slowed his pace down, knowing he had to adjust for what Jihoon wanted.

“Come on Mingyu, my baby wants you too.” Seungcheol grunts his relentless thrusts died down deep and drawn out. Mingyu, being the horny, thick-cocked, obedient puppy that he was did so, crawling over, settling himself over Jihoon. He knew what Jihoon wanted and is more than glad to give in to his desires.

Mingyu quickly rolled on a condom and lubed himself liberally, knowing that it will be a rough entry. Taking his rock hard cock in his hands he lines himself up to Jihoon’s hole, even when Seungcheol’s thick cock was already buried deep inside.

“You’re gonna fucking see stars Jihoonie-hyung…” Mingyu whispers, looking down on himself as he presses the tip of his cock above Seungcheol’s and forces himself in without warning, slowly sinking in with a mind-blowing heat clasping around him. “—s—shit…!”

He watched as Jihoon’s hole gets unbearably stretched as he slid in, feeling Seungcheol’s length already inside was foreign, but adds sinful friction that made Mingyu’s mind go blank. Jihoon mewled, squirmed and moaned feverishly, the stretch of himself feeling as if he was about to get ripped apart by the two large cocks settling inside of him. 

“F~fuck~!!!—aaahHHH!!! F—FUCK MINGYU~” Jihoon’s crazed moaning went straight to Vernon’s hardened cock and the younger couldn’t help but palm his raging erection against his loose sweats.

Mingyu got himself fully inside Jihoon, pressed against Seungcheol’s erection and enveloped by a blinding heat and tightness that almost made him pass out. For a moment neither of them moved, allowing Jihoon’s hole to fully accommodate the two inside. 

“~Ugh-f—fuck Jihoonie-hyung…you’re still so fucking tight~” Mingyu started to rock himself slowly out, watching his cock slowly emerge from inside Jihoon, glistening with lube. This allowed Seungcheol to bury himself deeper inside Jihoon, giving Jihoon no time to breathe relief.

When Mingyu’s tip was about to slip off, he thrusts back in, only for Seungcheol to be the one dragging himself out, building a slow yet grueling rhythm. They started with shallow thrusts, building to a steady pace that loosened Jihoon enough for them to being to pick up speed.

Soon enough the two men had set a punishing routine. Mingyu settled Jihoon’s flailing legs onto his shoulder and held on to them as he began to pick up his pace. Seungcheol had his hand around Jihoon’s hips, following Mingyu’s pace, burying himself in so deep, both men hitting Jihoon’s prostrate every thrust, double fucking him into a mindless, mumbling mess of intoxicated pleasure. 

Wonwoo would’ve been absolutely contented with stroking himself and watching his boyfriend wreck Jihoon. To be the elated bystander who got to watch two absolutely delicious men fuck the smaller man senseless. But one look from Mingyu; a pleading, hungry look the younger threw him over his shoulders was all that Wonwoo needed to know what his own boyfriend wanted.

He moves over, kneels at level with Mingyu and sticks two fingers into Mingyu’s mouth for him to coat with saliva.

Vocal and loud, filled with pleasured hums as Mingyu made sure the finger was nice and wet, just how Wonwoo taught him to. Soon enough the two digits were out of his mouth and was already spreading his asshole loose, barely enough when he felt lube being smeared all over before he felt Wonwoo’s cock teasing his hole, hearing a dark chuckle escape Wonwoo’s lips when he hears Mingyu almost begging for it.

Wonwoo wasn’t going to deprive his own Mingyu and soon began to push himself in, slowly matching Mingyu’s own thrusts on Jihoon.

“W—won~ffff—ahh…so fucking---mhmmm!!!” Mingyu now was the one a babbling mess, barely able to cohesively keep his pace up. His back leans back to Wonwoo, whose mouth was latched around the younger’s neck nipping and sucking at his flesh.

Jihoon’s eyes were blurry but watched in a hazed trance. Floating with pleasure he could feel Seungcheol’s lips graze his ears and whisper;

“Look at that baby…look at Won fucking Mingyu fucking you.” The voice echoed in his head as his mind aimlessly swam in pure bliss, feeling absolutely full, prostrate being pummeled and his cock being stroked by Seungcheol, Jihoon was just about to slip out of consciousness out of sheer pleasure when Mingyu’s thrusts began to be erratic.

“Ahh—mhmmm—ahh!” Pleasure had built up inside Mingyu, electrifying every nerve, every pore, every inch of his skin. He sounds of Wonwoo grunting behind him, Jihoon moaning beneath him, the tightness he had his cock enveloped in, and the gut-wrenching pleasure he had his prostrate abused with was becoming all too much.

“I—I’m gonna—f—ffaaah—f—fuck!” He couldn’t even finish his own words as his vision began to turn white. The coil in his gut knotted too tight and he knew he was at his limit.

He pulls out of Jihoon abruptly. Hands shaking as he tore off the condom and began stroking himself wild. His chest heaved up and down, biceps stretched taunt while jerking himself off. His face was contorted to both frustration, anger, bliss and extasy with his lips bit down on as, chasing his climax until he reaches completion.

He grunts loudly as he shoots ropes of hot cum out of his plush red cock. He keeps grunting as he bathed Jihoon’s pale body with his seed, spilling messily all over. He milked himself all over Jihoon and when he was about to stop, he feels Wonwoo’s hands wrap around his cock and continue to jerk him off.

“Ffff---ahh—Wonwoo!!!” Mingyu felt Wonwoo’s thrusts began to quicken, knowing that the other was moments from his own climax. Grunting just as loudly as he thrusts one last time before cumming inside Mingyu.

Wonwoo bucked erratically, hissing as he emptied his own load inside of Mingyu. His mind drew blanks for a few moments, eyes closed and hand slowly slipping from the younger’s still hard cock.

His thrusts slowed down to a halt, with both their breathing still ragged and deep. Sweat slick bodied pressed against each other, heated high, began to slowly rock to a stop. When he knew he’d milked himself dry, he slowly pulls out of Mingyu and pulls the filled condom off, trying it before tossing it at the bin on the side of the bed. With Wonwoo not there to support his weight Mingyu crashed down on the bed, soon followed by the exhausted Wonwoo.

The two fell down beside each other, lips automatically finding the other as their breathing began to wind down. Seungcheol had slowed his pace down to a dwindling rock-of-the-hips to allow Jihoon to watch the two other’s climax.

Seungcheol was about to continue when his eyes darted over to the door slightly ajar, and locked with a pair of aroused, curious, and very interested eyes.

A smirk grows in Seungcheol’s lips before he speaks; “…looks like we have an audience.”


	9. Part 9 - Viciously Debaucherous

_Sinful_, absolutely _sinful_. 

These were the thoughts running through Vernon’s mind as he watched the most debaucherous scene of his entire twenty one-year old existence.

His one hand held the door half open, an attempt to conceal his now blatant voyeuristic actions as he watched four of his groupmates form what Vernon could only describe as the most sexually erotic image any four men could possibly form.

On hees knees in the conjoined beds was Mingyu; a mess of vulgar babbling and intense hip thrusting. Behind him was a growling and almost feral looking Wonwoo who had his fingers toying with the other’s nubs as his teeth nipped at the younger’s neck while his length was buried to the hilt inside the younger. 

Beneath Mingyu was Jihoon, delirious, crying and panting with Mingyu’s thick manhood pounding into him, alongside Seungcheol’s erected shaft pummeling him at the same time, giving the poor boy no moment or reprieve. By what Vernon sees he looks so stretched out, his hole accommodating two thick cocks thrusting in and out of him.

And beneath Jihoon was Seungcheol, who’s thrusts were relentless, his luscious length, thick and enticing disappearing inside Jihoon with every ruthless and delicious dive.

Vernon was sure he shouldn’t be watching this. He knew that this shouldn’t be arousing him. He knew that the sight of his groupmates, friends he’d known for years, fucking lusciously and feverishly shouldn’t be coursing blood down to his own manhood. 

He also knew that he shouldn’t be touching himself right now. He knew that the hand wrapped around his clothed erection, slowly stroking it up and down shouldn’t be happening.

But with every vulgar cuss that escaped Mingyu’s mouth, or with every devilish praise that left Seungcheol’s lips, and with every moan that came out of Jihoon, the more and more his rational thought faded away.

Mingyu’s climax began to visibly build, sweat began to trickle down the side of his face as the grip he had on his own appendage tightened and his strokes build a steady pace. Mingyu’s voice was resonating all over the apartment, mixed in with the silken groans and lustful moans the others made was driving Vernon’s thoughts to seek his own pleasure.

The moment Mingyu did climax, it was a sight to behold.

The tall man’s back arched beautifully, face contorted in blinding pleasure as he jerked himself off, shooting his load all over Jihoon. The back of his head rested on Wonwoo’s shoulder, chest rising and falling erratically. Wonwoo had a hand wrapping around Mingyu’s cock and kept milking the younger until he was dry and was begging for the older to stop.

That was when Wonwoo reached his own peak, bucking wildly, finishing inside Mingyu. Eyes closed shut, biting down on his lip and his knees buckling quick.

Vernon gripped his erection hard, feeling the body numbing rush of building his own pleasure, only to crash himself down in a body wrenching mix of pressure and denied completion.

He watched the two crumple down, lips crashing in a breathless kiss as they slowed their pace down till their chests slowed its erratic rising and falling. The boy was so transfixed at the two lazily lapping their lips together that he didn’t realize that Seungcheol was watching him. He didn’t realize until he’d locked eyes with the leader.

He felt his body jolt in shock, then freeze on the spot.

“…looks like we have an audience.” Seungcheol said, cock still hard and his hips languidly snapping up and down, stroking the ambers of lust inside Jihoon alive.

The two boys looked up and saw the said watcher, position awfully compromising at the doorway. With his hand wrapped around his visibly stiff member outlined against his thin sweatpants. They saw the wide-eyed look Vernon had; like a deer caught in the headlights.

Vernon’s eyes locked with Mingyu’s first; the latter’s expression painted all over his blown-out pupils; a look of shock mixed with satiated lust reflecting in his glassy stare. He then turns to Wonwoo, mirroring the same satisfied and subdued surprise painted in his glaze.

A long, silent, electrified moment passed the five men. Seungcheol’s hips stilled, as Jihoon caught the youngest’s attention. Both men knew what Vernon was looking at, the younger’s eyes transfixed at the thick girth lodged inside Jihoon’s opening.

Seungcheol knew the wanton lust shining in Vernon’s eyes, and was more than happy to supply the means.

“You like what you see Hansollie?” Seungcheol asked with the darkest intentions oozing out of his voice. Folding his knees half bent he rests and raised Jihoon’s legs up and spread them wide, all for the youngest one to see.

Vernon couldn’t respond, watching as Seungcheol’s massive girth penetrate Jihoon, stretching the hole wide as he sunk in.

“Hansol-ah…” Jihoon mewled softly as he felt his boyfriend’s cock thrust in deep, displaying an sensual expression and letting out a pleasured moan. Slowly, Jihoon knew the game Seungcheol was starting and wanted to play just as much. So he lifted himself up, only to impale himself back down, putting on a show that he knew Vernon was very much enjoying.

When the boy didn’t budge, Seungcheol knew he needed a little help. He told Mingyu and Wonwoo to invite the young man in.

Gladly, and sharing in the dark, devilish intent the other couple were showing, the two got up and pulled Vernon into the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. They deposited the boy right at the foot of the bed, much closer to watch the show the two other were giving. 

Legs up in the air, ass wide for the boy to see, the kinky exhibitionist inside of Jihoon was basking in devilish delight. Seungcheol held onto Jihoon’s waist, meeting his thrusts slowly halfway, before roughly snapping his hips up in a loud slap of skin on skin. Jihoon voice broke with a loud and surprised moan as Seungcheol’s thick tip brushed up against his abused prostrate.

“—H-H-H~Hansol-ah—ahhhhh!!!” Jihoon kept calling out his named with each hard pound that Seungcheol gave him. Seungcheol drew out as he pulled completely out of Jihoon, only to slam back in, ripping another loud, pained and scandalized moan out of Jihoon. 

Vernon was having an out of body experience, only for his consciousness to be ripped back in when he felt hands roaming his body. He looks down and sees his hyung’s hands all over him. He was about to voice out a protest when he felt a hand graze his painfully erect cock straining against his loose sweatpants. 

“Fuck…look at how big our little baby is…” Mingyu drew out, hand purposefully teasing the young man’s erection.

That little quip finally loosened Vernon’s tongue; “…am not a little baby hyung…” he tries defending himself, but his voice comes out small and almost petulant. 

“We can see that Hansollie…” Wonwoo spoke, whispering in the younger’s ears, hands dragging dangerously downward. “You’re not small at all are you?”

Vernon wanted to respond, but his mind was still tracking lost over the sight of Jihoon’s spread legs in front of him, still being fucked hard, inviting him to the world of pleasure he knew he was about to fall into.

He feels hands wrap around his tented shaft, gripping his length firmly.

“Nice and thick too…” It was Mingyu who spoke, pulling on the shaft down, letting it spring back stiff. Followed by Wonwoo wrapping his own hand around it, stroking it tentatively, causing Vernon to hiss in surprise.

“Mhmm…I bet Jihoon is gonna enjoy this.” Wonwoo coaxes as he and Mingyu teasingly jerked Vernon off.

Soon enough those hands were no longer content at feeling his skin under clothing. With one of the pair lifting the hoodie over Vernon’s head while the other took care of the shirt underneath, raising Vernon’s hands up, revealing that the younger had kept up on his routine of shaving.

“Look at that…our baby boy likes to keep himself smooth.” Mingyu remarked as he kept Vernon’s arm raised while Wonwoo on the other side already had his tongue licking a wet stripe down the younger’s neck.

Jihoon watched as Vernon’s reaction turns from slightly alarmed, surprised, then melting off to contained pleasure with Mingyu’s hand diving underneath he loose sweat pants and wrapping his cold hands around Vernon’s hot shaft. There he saw Vernon’s crumbling resolve shatter and watched as the boy melted into Mingyu’s touch.

“You’re so hard~” Mingyu runs his thumb over Vernon’s head, smearing the gathered beads of precum all over. He looks over and see’s Jihoon watching him intently, focus diminished due to the cock ramming in and out of him hard.

“Seungcheol-hyung…” Mingyu called out. “Looks like Jihoonie-hyung wants to play with baby Hansollie too.”

“That—true—baby? You wanna play with our other baby, hmm?” Seungcheol asks in between punishing thrusts, teeth gritting with every move. Jihoon nodded fiercely, a fervent acknowledgement of Seungcheol’s question. Being the loving, lust-enabling boyfriend that he was he agreed.

He quickly pulled out of Jihoon, shuffling until he’s gotten out from underneath. Jihoon then gets down on all four and begins to crawl towards Vernon.

“You ever been sucked off by someone before?” Mingyu asked brazenly, lips gazing the younger’s ears.

“~y—yes…” Vernon shakily said, to which Mingyu scoffed and laughed before responding.

“Trust me Hansollie…not like this you haven’t.”


	10. Part 10 - Reaching Climax

Exhausted as they already were, Mingyu and Wonwoo couldn’t help but get aroused at the lustful sight playing out in front of their very eyes.

They watched with growing hunger as Jihoon’s plump, swollen lips wrapped around the base of Vernon’s cock, swallowing the young man’s notable girth all in one go. Jihoon stuck his tongue out, teasing the head with soft kitten licks. He swirled around the swollen tip, his tongue savoring the bitter salty taste of Vernon’s leaking cock before covering it with his lips and sucking eagerly, earning a pleasured hiss from Vernon.

From where Mingyu and Wonwoo were satiated laying down they could see Seungcheol’s dominating presence behind Jihoon, watching his boyfriend suck off their youngest groupmate. One would expect anger, abhorrence, if not downright rage to be emanating from someone watching their lover pleasure another person.But instead, there was perverse adoration glinting in Seungcheol’s eyes, a glint of pride and absolute arousal. With a firm handful of Jihoon’s hair he sets the pace of Jihoon sucking Vernon off. He knew what Jihoon wanted, but he wouldn’t let it, not just yet.

“Tsk-tsk, such a greedy little _cockslut_ aren’t you babe?” Seungcheol asked, whispering right up against Jihoon’s ear. “I bet you want to get Hansollie’s fat cock to fuck your throat don’t you?” 

Jihoon hummed, a pliant and needy noise that Seungcheol loved to hear. Spit started to pool around his lips and drip messily all over the sheets. His voice sends vibrations down the younger’s rigid shaft, titillating him like he’s never had before.

Vernon was in drowning in pleasure with every deep, hot stroke of his cock down Jihoon’s mouth. His mind scattered when Seungcheol pushed Jihoon ever so slightly deeper each time. Listening to Jihoon gag and choke with his nose pressed against the younger’s gut before sliding all the way out with a loud, wet pop, only to slide back in.

While it is true that Vernon has had someone pleasure him before, this was an entirely new sensation. A mind-blowing experience that doesn’t even come close to what he’s had before.

Beside him he felt the couple stir, the cushion dipping around him as Mingyu and Wonwoo scooted up. When Vernon looked he saw the two, rock hard cocks in hand offering them up to Jihoon.

“Look at that baby…” Seungcheol coos as his rough hand softens in Jihoon’s hair, petting him reverently. Jihoon looks up, seeing the two pumping themselves right in front of his face. Jihoon looks back at Seungcheol, eyes asking for permission which the older easily gave.

“Let’s fix ourselves first.” Seungcheol said, hands around Jihoon’s waist as he sat them both up, him sat underneath Jihoon with the other squatting up. The three others huddled around the two, standing up on the bed with Vernon in the middle, Wonwoo to his left and Mingyu to his right.

Seungcheol guides Jihoon down, sliding his cock up his baby’s waiting hole slowly, sheathing himself to the root, eliciting a long, drawn-out moan. Jihoon’s two hands wrap around Wonwoo and Mingyu’s waiting shafts, and his mouth back to Vernon’s.

Jihoon started out slow, matching the pace of Seungcheol’s cock ramming up his ass. The rhythm was hard to meet at first, uncoordinated hands, confused mouth and a large cock prodding his prostrate wasn’t really helping. A few minutes of messy work with Seungcheol’s cock in his ass, his mouth around Vernon’s and two hands busily pleasuring the Mingyu and Wonwoo, things smoothed out and he was able to give all four the pleasure they needed. 

His swallowed up moans still echoed in the room, as he was noisily sucking Vernon off when he felt Wonwoo’s hand give his hair a needy tug. He switches, hand moving away from Mingyu to wrap around Vernon’s, and the other grabbing Wonwoo by the base.

Jihoon looks up and meet’s the man’s dark eyes before swallowing him whole while his palm rubbing against Vernon’s spit-slick head before wrapping around and jerking him off. 

“F—fuck baby you’re still so tight~” Seungcheol grits, thrusting his hips up. Seungcheol’s speed has been picking up steadily. As much as he’d love to just keep Jihoon endlessly, to just give his baby what he always wanted, he knew he was climbing up his limit.

Seungcheol wraps his hand around Jihoon’s own length, finally giving his baby his own pleasure. The roll of his hips were now loosing their grace, turning to faster, shallow, almost frantic movement.

“S-sss—Mhm~s—so good Cheol…f—fucking me so go—” Jihoon can’t even finish his words as his boyfriend’s feral pace kept getting harder and harder and with Seungcheol’s large hands wrapped around Jihoon’s cock, matching pace.

Mingyu from the side was jacking off, a pace that was fast and rough as he watched Jihoon be pleasured.. Clouded in lust he yanks Jihoon off from Wonwoo’s cock, eager for his turn. He was as rough as he was before, bucking fast and deep, making Jihoon choke loudly.

“ARGH! FUCK JIHOON-HYUNG!” Mingyu is loud, harsh and savage. He kept thrusting in and out of Jihoon uncontrollably, greedily chasing after his second climax. He roughly pulls out of Jihoon’s mouth, taking his slicked cock and jerks himself off to completion.

“F~FUCK!!!” he sprays his cum all over Jihoon’s face, legs almost giving out.

Wonwoo came next, grunting loudly as he shot his load all over Jihoon. White streaks staining him from his chin down to his chest.

Vernon was moaning, hands wrapped tight around his length as he squeezed and stroked himself to completion. His warm juices shooting wildly allover Jihoon who was himself nearing his own climax.

_“~c—Cheol—aaaha—I’m so—” _

_“F—fuck baby…me too—f—fuck…” _

…

Everything fell silent. Only their labored breathing and the hum of the air conditioner echoed in the room.

Everyone was on the bed, collapsed and sprawled in a messy entanglement of sweaty limbs, fluids and exhausted bodies.

Jihoon was curled up against Seungcheol, face and body still stained by streaks of warm cum from all the boys. He had his body pressed against the warmth of the other with Seungcheol’s arm wrapped around him, carding his hand through his hair adoringly.

Mingyu had his hand behind his head, still trying to catch his breath and let his body cool down. He turns to his side and sees Vernon, who's cock glsitened with spit and cum and still half hard. He then see’s Wonwoo, lying on his side facing Mingyu, watching the younger with intentful eyes, sparkling with adulation.

They were all quiet for a while, allowing themselves a few silent minutes of reprieve that soon began to swell into an awkward, tensed silence. 

That was until Vernon slowly starting sitting up.

“Hyungs…” he called out, getting everyone’s attention on him. He took a beat, watching everyone’s expression before speaking.

.

.

.

“…we’re doing that again…_right_?”

\-- E N D --

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, soo...too much? Yell at me at the comments bellow, thanks!


End file.
